Mushrooms
by 246kisses
Summary: Evan gets sick after a show, Randy wants to take care of him. through out the ordeal they both find out things about each other and themselves.SLASH SlASH and more SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: This idea took root and won't leave til it is written down. I wanted to try something different, so I decided to make Evan pretty dark. As always I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

That had to be the worse match he had ever had. Evan Bourne was sitting in the locker room with a protective arm around his stomach. He had just had a match with the veteran Chavo Gurerro, and it had sucked, big time! Almost as soon as the bell rang Evan had felt a bad discomfort in his stomach that had quickly grown worse, and he knew that if he didn't hurry up he would have tossed his cookies all over the ring. Which was why his match looked like a rookies first time ever in the ring. Luckily he was with Chavo, who seemed to understand something was going on.

"I'll distract the ref, and you go for the small package." Chavo whispered to him and looked at the ref for conformation that he heard him. The ref gave the double blink indicating he understood what the plan was. Chavo tried to cover Evan and got a two count and went to argue with the ref. With his back turned to him, Evan did a quick roll up for the pin. As soon as the ref let go of his hand Evan was off, sprinting to the locker rooms were he was sitting now.

"Hey kid, what the hell was that?" Triple H asked standing in front of Evan.

" This isn't ECW anymore, your on RAW and if you don't shape up..."

"Hunter."

" Dude I'm giving you advice don't interrupt, anyway..."

"Hunter"

" Your damn good and I don't want to see you shipped back to that crap show..."

"HUNTER!"

"What."

"If you don't move I'm gonna ruin your shoes." Evan started gagging and then emptied his stomach all over the floor. Triple H jumped out of the way just in time.

"Shit kid!" Hunter yelled grabbing the trash can and getting it under Evan just as more of Evan's dinner made an appearance. Evan leaned back against the locker when the bout ended, though spasm's still wracked his mid-section.

"You Ok?" Hunter asked placing a hand on Evan's shoulder. All Evan could do was nod.

"So I'm guessing this is why your match was so hideous."

"Yeah, I was fine at the start of it but then it felt like someone stabbed me in the gut." Evan licked his dry lips and closed his eye's as his queasy stomach continued to churn.

"Well I'll go call Vince and let him know whats going on so he dosen't fire you." Hunter joked, trying to cheer up the smaller man.

"And I'll get the janitors in here fast." Hunter said avoiding stepping in the puddle on the floor.

Evan cracked open one eye and looked at The Game. "Thanks Hunter, for everything."

"Feel better kid." Hunter said leaving the sick high flyer alone.

* * *

Randy Orton walked down the hall with noticeable bounce in his step. He and Sam were officially divorced. They had decided about a month ago that it was time, that they were both ready to move on with there life and stop living a lie. He already took the first step, 10 minutes ago he called his dad to let him know that he and Sam were divorcing.

_10 minutes ago_

"_What? Randel what the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Well dad, Sam and I decided it was time for us to stop hiding. So go fuck yourself you old bigot, I'm gay and about to go tell the man I love how I really feel!"_

_"Randel I swear to all that is holy..." Randy snapped his phone shut and turned it off._

yes life was good, and about to become better. It was about time he started living his life the way he wanted, instead of the way he was expected to.

Heading into the cafeteria, Randy noticed a visibly disturbed Hunter sitting by himself on the phone with the janitorial staff.

"hey man whats up? You look like shit." Randy asked once hunter hung up.

"That kid Evan Bourne is puking his guts up all over the locker room."

"Dude that's why you look so green, because some body's throwing up...seriously?"

"I was completley pathetic throughout Stephanies pregnancies. Anyway, I should probably find him a ride to the hotel I really doubt he can drive."

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Randy seized the chance to act on his long awaited desire.

"Tell you what, I'll put you out of your misery and give Evan a ride back." Hunter grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

* * *

True to his word, Hunter got the janitorial staff in fast to clean up the mess. Evan managed to change out of his ring attire and put on a pair of Jeans, leaving his shirt and shoes in his gym bag.

Footsteps echoed through the empty locker room, and a uncharacteristically humane Randy entered the room. The smell of bleach and ammonia permiatted the room making Evan's stomach lurch.

"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling to hot and could use a ride back."

Evan eyed Randy apprehensively, the viper was not known to show sympathy for anyone but himself.

"And why are you helping me? What's in it for you?" Randy smiled confusing Evan further.

Randy walked over to were Evan was sitting and extended his hand to him. Evan looked at it hesitantly as if it might bite him, waiting a moment and then sliding his palm into the offered hand. Being careful not to jar the younger mans uneasy stomach, Randy pulled Eavn up to his feet. Evan was feeling incredibly dizzy, which made him very unsteady on his feet.

"Easy baby, I got you." Before Evan had a chance to comment on why the viper called him baby, Randy slung Evan's arm around his neck letting Evan lean against him. Randy leaned his head into Evan's neck, breathing in the musky scent of his body. He put his lips so close to Evan's ear that he was almost touched it.

Softly he whispered. " I'm helping you because I care about you, and I'm worried."

* * *

**(A/N) Ok I know it's kinda short, but I promise it will get WAAAAAY Better! Please R&R and i'll try to update soon. -Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. So I've been told that my grammar sucks, but the story rocks. Eh, you can't win them all. So I had alotof story alerts but not many reviews, don't be afraid to review I don't bite...Much.

* * *

Evan sat in the passengers side of Randy's rental car, completely miserable. Randy luckily was smart enough to grab a plastic bag on the way out of the had already had to use it twice. Randy to his credit, hadn't even blinked an eye at the sounds. He had also been nice enough to grab Evan's gym bag, it was currently in the trunk.

Evan knew that if he wasn't feeling like crap and in the right frame of mind, he defiantly would have called Randy on what he said. Nobody had ever cared about him, so why would a man he barely knew say such a loving thing? Oh Evan knew alot of guys on the roster found him attractive. Actually 'cute' was the word that many used, but if they truly knew him, they would run away in fear. He often preferred to be by himself, you couldn't be hurt if you don't let anybody close. so the question still remains, what does Randy think he can get by buttering up Evan?

All Thoughts of the older man vanished as a fresh wave of agony tore through Evans stomach. Evan doubled over as much as the set belt would let him, giving a painful sob as ne once again threw up in the bag. He stayed hunched over even after the bout had ended, the spasms still swimming through his gut.

Evans eyes popped open in surprise as he felt a cool hand caressing the fevered skin of his neck. Craning his head slightly, he saw Randy still had his eyes on the road but was periodically looking in Evans direction. The long tattooed limb started to massage the muscles in his neck.

"Any idea what caused this?"

Evan closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Randy's hand, and thought back to what he had eaten that day. For breakfast he had cereal and toast. That couldn't have caused this. He went healthy for lunch and got a chicken cesar wrap, maybe the chicken was bad. And for dinner he had the lasagna from catering.

Evan sat uprite suddenly, dislodging Randys hand. " Mushrooms!"

"Excuse me?" Randy looked at him like he was nuts.

"I'm allergic to mushrooms. This is basically what happens when I accidentally eat one. I think they may have been in the sauce for the lasagna." He had eaten about a half hour before his match, it all made sense now.

"Is there anything you can do or take for it?"

Feeling exhausted, Evan closed his eyes and leaned against the cold window.

"No. I just have to ride it out and try not to dehydrate."

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew the car had stopped and Randy was staring at him with a smile. Not the smirk he used on TV, this was a genuine smile.

"Are we at the hotel already?" Evan made a move to take off his seat belt, but was stopped when Randy took his hand and interlaced there fingers. Bringing Evans hand to his lips, Randy kissed all four of his knuckles one at a time.

"Were not there yet, I just wanted to make a quick stop. You can go back to sleep." Releasing Evans hand, Randy got out of the car.

Briefly Evan wondered if maybe Randy got hit in the head during his match to cause such a change in his attitude. Evan layed his head back on the window, trying to fall asleep again.

* * *

It took a few phone calls and a few threats, but Randy was able to confirm that there were mushrooms chopped up in the lasagna. Randy had just made it back to the car with his purchases, when his phone rang. Not wanting to wake the sleeping man in the front seat, Randy answered it outside.

"Hello?"

"Want to tell me why your harassing the catering staff about there food? Thinking of switching careers to a chef?"

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, but I'm taking care of Evan tonight, and I needed to find out if there were mushrooms in the food. He's pretty allergic to them."

"Yeah I know all about him, Hunter called and told me not to fire him for his disgraceful match. That the poor kid was regurgitating all over the locker room."

"It's not as bad as he probably made it out to be, but Evan is sick and there's no way I'm gonna leave him alone tonight."

"That leads me to the second reason I called you, I got a very interesting call from you father earlier. Seem he's not very happy with your lifestyle changes and wants me to punish you for it. Is there anything I should know?"

"Mr. McMahon, with all due respect my personal life outside the ring is just that, personal. While I do love my job, I'm in love with someone else more."

"This someone wouldn't happen to be Evan, would it?"

Randy leaned against the car, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes it is. My father may have a problem with it, but he's gonna have to get over it. I'm done hiding my true self behind a facade. If you feel you need to fire me because of that then go ahead. But I do have one request, please leave Evan alone."

The other line was silent for so long Randy thought he got hung up on, when Vince spoke again.

"You know Randy I've known you a long time, you have won championship after championship. Gained the respect of a lot fans and personal, but I don't think I've ever been as proud of you as I am right know. Your willing to give up everything you've earned for someone you care deeply for. In my book that makes you an Honorable man. You and Evan have nothing to worry about, you won't lose your jobs because of this."

"Thank you sir. You have know idea how much I needed to hear that right now, I just wish my dad was as open minded as you are."

"If it helps Randy, I don't think your father has a problem with you being gay. Back when he was wrestling, being gay or bisexual in this industry was taboo, and alot of guys got there asses kicked because of rumors. I believe your father doesn't want you to go through what he's seen. He's trying to protect you."

Looking through the window he saw Evan's warm hazel eyes staring back at him. He would gladly get his ass kicked everyday for the rest of his life, if he could have this man.

"I'm willing to take that chance sir." After hanging up, Randy climbed back in the car and started driving again.

"Sorry that took so long. Vince called me because I was threatening the catering staff about the food, I found out there were mushrooms in the sauce. Hunter called him, by the way. Your job is safe. Here, I got you these for you for the time being." Randy handed Evan a tin of mints at the next red light.

"Is my breath really that bad?" Evan joked tossing 2 mints into his mouth.

"No, nothing like that. But I doubt the taste of vomit in your mouth is helping your stomach."

Randy thought he heard 'smart ass' being whispered but chose to ignore it. They arrived at the hotel in silence.

"Well thanks for the ride, if you don't mind I'll pick up my gym bag tomorrow when I'm feeling better." Evan didn't get very far when Randy caught up to him, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Wait! You have no shirt, no shoes, please let me help you at least get to your room."

Evan stared at Randy's hand before looking up into his eyes. "Who are you? What happened to the apex predator? The viper? Wheres the real Randy Orton?"

Again Randy smiled."This is the real me. I've been in hiding the past 12 years, but I'm finally ready to be the real me once and for all. And I really want to share it with you. Oh Evan, please let me kiss you?"

Evan looked at Randy for a few seconds almost as if he were trying to read Randy's mind, then finally nodding.

While he wanted to just take Evans mouth hard and just eat it, he also wanted there first kiss to be special. Randy put his lips to Evan's forehead, smiling a little at Evan's grunt of surprise. He knew Evan had expected that hard kiss, but he suddenly felt...gentle...tender. He slid his lips down the side of Evan's face, stopping to place sweet kisses on each eye, down his nose to his chin. He pressed a little harder letting his tongue come out to caress the tip of Evan's chin, then slid to the front of his ear and licked another spot.

He felt Evan quiver. He leaned further and took Evan's lobe into his mouth and sucked for a second before he left that area, he slid his tongue out and laved the area right behind Evan's ear. Randy took note of the fact that Evan shivered and gave a tiny gasp of pleasure.

Evan made an impatient sound, and Randy took pity on him, and went for his lips. He took his time though. He touched his tongue to Evan's top lip then bottom. Evan opened to him, and he eagerly swept in. He pushed his tongue into Evan's mouth, and was thrilled when Evan met it with his own, he tasted a hint of mint.

Randy broke the kiss and leaned his head against Evan's breathing hard. He didn't want to do too much to soon. Evan was also breathing pretty hard, and looking a little to pale.

"Evan are you..?" Randy didn't get a chance to finish. Evan pushed Randy away and stumbled to the bushes on the side of the building and again for the hundredth time that night, threw up. Unfortunately, he didn't make it all the way in time, some of the bile dripped down his chest.

"Better?" Randy asked taking off his shirt and wiping Evan's face and chest.

"Yeah, your going to ruin that." Evan said staring at Randy's naked abdomen.

"I don't care. Come on you need to get some rest." The two shirtless wrestlers went into the hotel.

* * *

Yay, I updated fast! lol. Stay tuned because theres a crazy story arc in the next chappie. as always REVIEW!8P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. sorry it's taken me so long to update. Lots of drama has been going on in my life latley. I lost my job, am dealing with a bipolar mother who 1 day loves me and the next wishes I was dead, and the depression I've been battling sence I was a pre-teen is on its way back. To answer your questions yes I see a shrink, and no I'm not competely crazy... not yet anyway. Not to guilt everyone but reviews would make me very happy.8P**

**This chapter is very graphic with talk of death don't read if you don't like. This is also the last chapter, but of course i'll make a sequal. Sorry if POV's are a little mixed up, I always do that.**

* * *

Almost assoon as Randy unlocked the hotel room door, Evan had bolted to the bathroom and had been camped out there for the last half-hour. In this time Randy had gone back to his car and grabbed the stuff he had gotten from the drugstore and Evan's gym back. He had just finished setting everything he bought up, when he heard the most agonizing moans coming from the bathroom. Not wanting to barge in and scare the sick man, Randy knocked on the door.

"Evan? It ok if I keep you some company?"

"Sure pull up a toilet."

Chuckling Randy entered and both liked what he saw and hated it at the same time. Evan had stripped off his pant and was only wearing his grey briefs, exposing Evan's long muscled legs. However, the fact that he was hunched over the toilet in ovious pain took away from the sight. Walking over to the sink, Randy wet a washcloth and sat down next to Evan.

Evan stared at him the whole time, not quite smiling, but not unpleased by Randy's presents. Using his thumb and index finger, Randy lifted Evan's chin up and gently wiped his fevered face with the cool washcloth. Every inch of skin he washed Randy made sure to place a kiss there. Finishing Randy tossed aside the cloth and held Evan's face in his big palms, smoothing his thumbs under the mauve shadows that circled his chocolate eye's.

"I have feelings for you Evan, very strong feelings that a normal person would put in the love catorgory. I understand that this is really alot to take in right now and you may not feel the same way, but I just needed you to know." Randy brushed his lips lightly against Evan's dry ones over and over again before moving onto his cheeks. As much as he wanted to just give into his urges and take the highflyer to bed, he knew he had to gain Evan's trust first. Randy continued to pepper soft kisses on Evan's smoothly shaven cheeks, when Evan turned suddenly and vomited harshly in the toilet again.

"Well that wasn't exacly the reaction I was hoping for." Randy joked rubbing Evan's hunched over back for comfort.

Randy was surprised when he heard Evan acually laugh, after he came back up for air.

"Sorry, can't really control it right now. I know we need to talk but I don't think this is the right time."

"Yeah, your right I'm sorry. Look I can leave if you want to be by yourself for awhile." Randy stood up and was planning to go into the main room but was taken aback when Evan grabbed his wrist.

"No! I'd...I'd like it if you stayed with me. Please?" Evan gave Randy his pout and puppy dog eye'd combo that he mastered. Randy of course couldn't say no to Evan. Randy stripped off his jeans, reviling hs black boxers, and put them with Evan's dicarted pants.

"Scoot up baby." Randy slide up behind Evan and snaked his long arms around his waist resting his chin on Evan's shoulder. with his strong chest pressed to Evan's back, he felt the younger man's heartbeat faster.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me, trust me I can handle it." Randy whispered in Evan's ear. Words wern't needed when Evan just leaned the side of his face against Randy's and started rubbing his cheek against Randy's like a cat. Randy was estactic that Evan was warming up to him, but he could hear the gears in the younger man's head turning a mile a minute.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Randy asked giving a kiss to Evan's cheek.

"It's just..well..How can you be in love with me? You don't even know me."

"I don't know your likes and dislikes, but I know you. Contrarey to the charachter you play, your not all smiles and peace signs, and I know you profer to be by yourself. But you do have a kind heart, your someone who will wait hours til every last person gets an autograph. And despite the fact that you haven't gotten a push yet you don't let that get you down, you go into every match like it's a Wrestlemania main event. You amaze me each and every time you get into the ring. Your sweet and kind even though you don't let many people see it. I love you, and would love to get to know everything about you. May be go on a date when your feeling better."

Evan was quiet, and Randy was worried he may have said the wrong thing. He did love Evan alot, but everytime he looked in Evan's eye's he could see someone who had seen a lot of heartache in his time. Randy wanted nothing more then to earase the haunted shadows that filled his eye's.

"Tell me about your life." Evan whispered, leaning back into Randy getting more comftoable.

Taking Evan's hand and lacing there fingers together, Randy complied.

"I was born April 1,1980. My full name is Randel Kieth Orton, though I profer Randy. I'm a third generation star, which you already know. I pretty much knew I was gay by high sbhool, and when I told my dad he slapped me across the face and said 'no son of his would be a fag.' So I promised myself that as soon as I make it big in the WWE, I'd tell my dad to go fuck himself and I'd come out, which I've done tonight."

"Why did you get married if that was your plan?"

Randy smiled. "Sam's been my bestfriend sence grade school. I told her my plan and she said she would help me. So we got married to trick my dad. Even though I'm gay I knew I wanted kids someday, so did Sam and we had Alanna, who completely has me wrapped around her little fingers. Whenever I see her little face I know that know matter what happens between me and my dad, she'll make it all ok just by smiling. I love my daughter and I love Sam, I'm just not in love with her. Not the way I love you."

Randy kissed the side of Evan's neck, feeling the fever under his lips. "If you let me in, I promise it will be worth it."

"I don't know how to let you in, I never learned how."

"Well lucky for you I'm a great teacher, and not just in the ring. Your turn, tell me about yourself." Evan was quiet for so long that Randy figured he wasn't going to answer. It seemed like getting to know the younger man was going to be harder then he thought, until Evan finally spoke.

"I don't have a family."

"What?" Randy asked a little shocked by his confession.

"I don't have a family." Evan said simply.

"My mom and dad were the types that should never get married, especally to each other. They yelled, screamed, and threw things during almost every argument."

Evan felt another bout of nausa hit his stomach and lurched to the toilet again.

"It's ok baby, take it easy." Randy crooned, gently rubbing Evan's back.

After a few minutes after Evan had finished, and the toilet was flushed, Evan began to tell the story of his awful childhood.

"It was the night of my 9th birthday. I had just had a big party with all my friends and even a magician was there. I was in my bed trying to fall asleep, but my parent's were arguing again. to this day I honestly don't remember what it was about. All I know is that it was a little bit I heard something that sounded like glass breaking, then silence. I figured that someone had thrown something again. but it was too quiet, it was never like that. so I got out of bed to investigate."

Evan took a couple of deep shuddering breaths. Randy pulled him closer to his chest, wrapping his tattoo'ed arms around his shoulders, trying to give him as much support as he could.

"I saw my dad lying in front of the fireplace, blood seeping from a cut on his head. His eyes were still open a look of shock in them. I looked around for my mom but I couldn't find her. I called out for her and heard her say 'I'm in your room darling.' I went in and saw her sitting on my bed as calm as can be. I sat next to her and asked 'What happen to daddy?' She just smiled at me and pushed my hair out of my face."

Evan closed his eyes and hugged Randys arms closer to his chest.

"I love you Evy, and when you grow up I want you to become someone very special' she told me still smiling and petting my head. It happened so fast, like in a blink of an eye, she was there sitting with me and talking, and the next moment she took out a gun put it to her temple and pulled the trigger.I remember the blood spraying me in the face, it was so warm. I remember thinking it was all a bad dream and I was gonna wake up any second to hear my parents still arguing. I just kept telling myself it wasn't real, it couldn't be real." Evan whispered the last part, his eye's getting glassy.

"The neighbors heard the gun shot, they called the police. They were banging on the door and when no one answered, they broke it down. they came into my bedroom a few minutes later. One guy grabbed me and pulled me away from my mothers body. Thats when I knew I wasn't dreaming and no matter how hard I wished my parents wern't coming back."

Randy leaned down and kissed the back of Evan's neck. His preveously feverd skin was now damp with sweat and as cold as ice.

"A few days later I found out my mom had smashed a glass vase over my dad's head, setting off an undiagnoised anyerism in his brain. The doctor said it was like a ticking time bomb, and my mom had the pleasure of lighting the fuse."

Randy didn't know what to say, didn't even know if he was expected to say anything. Evan had just shared one of the most horiffic stories possible with him. Randy had never had someone lay themselves so completely bear to him before.

"Did you live with family afterward?"

"I didn't have any aunts or uncles, and my grandparents passed away before I was born. No, I was put into foster care. I had at least 6 foster familys, nobody wanted to keep me because apperantly I was to 'damaged' to be saved. I forget which family it was...The fourth I think, used my alergy against me. Anytime I did something wrong or misbehaved they would shove a piece of mushroom down my throat. I stayed with them for only 3 months, and yes the orphange I stayed at pressed charges against them. Anyway, after the last family I stayed with returned me, I stayed at the orphanege til I aged out at 18.

This had been Evan's life. Randy felt angrey, betrayed, and so damn protective of the man infront of him, that he wanted to gather Evan up in his arm's and never let another person hurt him ever again. Himself included.

"How'd you get into wrestling?"

"Before he was killed my dad had taken me to a couple of shows. I knew that's what I wanted to do with my life. So when I was sixteen I started going to the gym pretty much everyday to train. I did laundry, made beds and served meals. anything I could think of to make enough money for a membership. The main trainer Eric, thought I had real potential and put me in touch with an incridible trainer he knew in Japan. I wrked my ass off and here I am today."

Evan turned suddenly in Randy's arms, his legs locking around his hips forcing them chest to chest, and face to face. His stomache problems forgotten about momentarly.

"Have you ever done steroids?"

Velvet blue eye's locked with warm hazel ones. Randy had no clue were this lne of questioning came from, but he knew he couldn't lie to him. It semed like this was a turning point for Evan, and Randy wouldn't ruin it.

"Twice when I first started out in the company, before the wellness policy was in place. I don't mean to sound cliche, but all the guy's were doing it and getting great results. So I tried it...you know what, hold that thought."

Storng arms circled Evan's waist, picking up the younger man as if he weighted nothing. Randy carried him out of the bathroom and laid him onthe hotel bed, then retreated to the bathroom for the small trash can it had.

"There that's better, let me know if you think your going to be sick again." Randy settled next to Evan, pulling the smaller man to rest on his chest.

"I will, so what happened?" Evan asked tracing one of Randy's many tattoo's with his finger.

"Well the first time I tried it I thought I was having a bad reaction. My head was slugish, I felt like I was in a fog. I couldn't really concentrate on any one thing. I got some results, but not as big as I was expecting. Second time I tried them the exact same thing happened, so I said 'screw it' if I have to spend 10 hours a day everyday in the gym to bulk up I would. Plus doing that won't shrink my balls."

Evan laughed at first, but that was replaced by a hacking cough. Randy sat him up so he could breathe better and continued to rub ever inch of skin his hand came in contact with. He noticed Evan lick his dry lips and swallow hard.

"Are you thirsty?."

"Yeah a little, but you don't have..." Evan didn't get a chance to finish his sentance. Randy was up and over to the small kitchenette before Evan could blink. Randy fumble around for a minute before coming back to the bed.

"Here baby, drink this." Randy handed Evan a glass of gingerale and laid next to him. Evan drank greedily, not stopping til it was all gone.

"The hotel carries gingerale?" Evan asked handing Randy the glass to put on the nightstand.

"No, I stopped at a drugstore before and got some stuff to help you. I have some unsalted crackers when you think you ready to handle them, and chicken soup for the morning." Evan laid on his side, cradaling his head in his hand, staring at Randy and smiling.

"You did that for me? Even though I was being an ass to you." Evan raised his free hand and let his index finger rail down the baby soft skin of Randy's cheek.

"Of course I did that for you. Baby, if people stopped talking to me everytime I was an ass, i'd have lost my mind years ago. You were sick and having a hard night, your entitled to be in a bad mood."

Evan just looked at Randy. He couldn't belive how fast the older man was able to get past his knew it wouldn't be easy, but maybe they had a chance. Leaning over Evan took Randy bottom lip into his mouth and suckd at it. Useing his teeth to give it a little nibble. Randy groaned deep in his chest and pulled Evan closer to him. Ending the kiss Evan looked into Randy's eye's and gave him a genuane smile.

"I don't love you Randy. But I want to try and get to know you and see were this can take us. I've never told anyone about my past before, and I want to be able to love again. Will you be paitient and wait for me?"

Randy pulled him into his arms and just held him there. Where it was safe, were it was qiuet, where there were no expectations no matter how big or how small.

"Evan, I'm not going to wait for you. I'm going to be WITH you at your side, and we'll both learn what it means to love each other."

* * *

_This is Bob Orton. I'm not here right now, please leave a message after the beep._

**BEEEEP**

"Hey dad, it's me. I had alot of time to think and we need to talk. I want you to meet Evan, the guy I'm dating and hear his story. It really help me put a l;ot of things into prespective. Um..I love you, ya know. I don't think I tell you that enough, but I needed you to know. So give me a call when your ready. Bye.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I know I'm evil to end it hear, but like I said there is a sequal that will tie up all the loose ends. If anyone noticed there was one part of the story that didn't really fit in to well, try to guess what peice it was and the answer will be reviled in the sequal. As alway's R&R.8P**


End file.
